


The Flowering Instinct

by TheChronic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronic/pseuds/TheChronic
Summary: “We don’t have time for this.”"The Flowering Instinct" is a reference to the tendency of plants to flower when under stress... one last attempt to reproduce and pass on your genes before everything ends. In this case, simmering sexual tensions get the better of everyone involved despite the major battles and pesky apocalypses going on around them.Female OC/Reader centric Klaus & Five threesome where it all works out in the end. Oh, and there's an extra twist for you when you get there.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/Female OC/Five Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader/Five Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a porno for a friend, but sharing love for the dysfunctional (and definitely not biologically related) Hargreeves family.
> 
> Five is understood to be well and truly over the age of consent. 
> 
> Female OC is deliberately underwritten so you can slide yourself right in there. She has some powers, which is my paper-thin excuse for her/you being in the middle, quite literally, of all this. Not the traditional Character/Reader format.

He found them on the kitchen bench, her with his tongue down his throat, him with his hand creeping up the skin of her back, thin fabric of her blouse draped over his arm.

“We don’t have _time_ for this.”

She snorted with laughter.

Klaus rolled his head back with a pained look on his face. “Urgh.”

As she stepped away and headed for the fridge, Klaus crossed his arms and gave his brother a deadpan look. “Surely, Five, you have _time_ for everything.”  
“It’s not that simple, Klaus. Right now, we have a job to do. I can’t just jump through time at will. It takes energy. It takes _precision_. It can’t be done at a moment’s notice.” He dug his hands deeply into his pockets, chin jutting out to emphasize each point.

She bent over to reach the milk from the bottom shelf leaving a distracting outline against the halo of white light from the open fridge.

“Relaaax, Five.” Klaus rose off the bench, straightened out his leather skirt with little effect on disguising what was beneath it. He sauntered over to the fridge. “Luther and Diego won’t be back for a while. There’s nothing to do until they get back. We may as well... you know... kick back for a bit. The world is pretty likely to end. Find some time to enjoy yourself before it does. May be your last chance...”. He gave Five a cocky look and relieved her of the milk carton with one hand, took a big swig, and traced the fingers of his other hand down her hip. The milk left a ring of white froth clinging to the hairs above his mouth. Klaus smiled sweetly at her through it. Five pursed his lips in fury.

“Anyway...” Klaus sighed as he turned back to Five, “I guess we’ll go and pour ourselves a drink upstairs since this little reverie just fell to pieces. Are you coming?” She gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged, caught uncomfortably between whatever was passing unsaid between the two brothers. “Why not? A tipple before the end of time won’t hurt.” She looked over her shoulder at Five who stood rigid, chin still stuck out, still furious. “Are _you_ coming?”

He glared at the pair of them. How did Klaus always just fall into these things, as though it was easy to do? It wasn’t fair. It was bad enough being stuck like _this_... without having Klaus chasing her around like a horny donkey. The bitterness of the situation stuck in his chest. He frowned deeply at both of them, then heaved a sigh of defeat. Impossible. But if he couldn’t have her, then at least he could make sure Klaus didn’t either. 

“Fine. If I have to wait it out here with you two I may as well have a drink to console myself.”

\-----

Several fingers of whiskey later they were dancing on the sofa. Klaus whirled, his purloined skirt flaring as he turned, looking like elegance itself until he tripped over his own feet and tumbled onto the floor like a baby antelope, all shocked eyes and long limbs. She collapsed into a pile of cushions, holding her stomach and howling with laughter, no attempt made to help Klaus off the floor. Unfazed, he sprawled put onto his back where he had fallen and started laughing too. Five glared at the pair of them from where he sat hunched over the bar.

“Ah Klaus,” she said, wiping tears from her cheeks, mouth still in a wide smile, “you are a picture, lying there like a gift waiting to be unwrapped.” An inviting smile spread across Klaus’ face.  
“Not much left to the imagination by that presentation,” Five grumbled. She looked up at him, eyes piercing. “What’s your problem, Five? Now is definitely the time to relieve yourself of that burden you’re carrying. Can you think of _nothing_ better to do than sit around scowling?”

His eyes narrowed, and a grim grin spread across his face. “No thanks. You pair of assholes.”

“Oohoohoo!” Klaus craned his neck to look at Five and swivelled onto his front. “Someone’s repressed. What’s wrong, Five? Didn’t get the chance to pop your cherry post-apocalyptically?” He began to laugh. “Or wasn’t Dolores... you know... experienced?”

Five blinked over to Klaus and grabbed his brother by the dog tags. “Listen, idiot...”

She stepped in. Her hand slipped over Five’s fist gently, smooth and cool as silk. “Let him go.”

Anger poured off him in hot waves. “Why?”

“Because I am asking you to.” She lifted her other hand to his jaw and ran her fingers along the length of it, guiding his face to hers. “I could make you release him. But there’s no need for violence here, between us. Which is why I am asking you to let him go. Please.” His grip loosened, blood seeping back into his white knuckles. He found himself suddenly lost. She wanted... something... he reached for it. She reached for him too, and pressed her lips sweetly to his. He dropped Klaus’ tags.

He could feel her, flowing around him like water, turning his thoughts to water, flowing in one direction. He could feel Klaus alongside them as he raised himself on an elbow. “Alright Five... that’s more like it!” Klaus laughed.

She took Five’s face in both hands and slid her tongue between her lips, the wet tip of it brushing against his. A deep, dark desire pooled in his stomach, pulling at him. He parted his lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He felt drunk... drunker than he had a moment ago, drunker than the whiskey had made him.

“Well this took a sideways turn...” Klaus cut through Five’s thoughts, whose eyes opened as she drew away slightly. She looked down to where Klaus’ fingers were tracing a path up the inside of her thigh. She leaned over him, fingertips combing through his scruffy ringlets, and kissed him too. He responded with confidence, sliding a hand into her hair and pulling her down to him. Five sat back on the floor, watching as she began to trail whispering kisses down Klaus’ long white neck, fingers running over his bare chest to find his small nipples. He let his head fall back, and she followed the path her fingers had found with her mouth. She reached out a tentative hand and stroked Five’s ankle above the rim of his shoe. He didn’t move. But he didn’t pull away either. Her fingers drifted down the shiny leather length of the shoe and back to Klaus, finding the trail of dark hairs that rose above the waist of his skirt to his belly button. She licked them; he groaned, and pulled her head back gently. “And where is this going?”  
“Wherever it wants, would be my guess.” She grinned wickedly with the reply. Klaus looked over to Five. “Are you joining us? I mean, it’s a bit beyond the realms of even my experience but hey...” he shrugged. “Carpe diem etcetera. Just don’t come in my hair.” He waved his free hand at it. “Takes forever to wash out.”

Five shook his head, watching her tongue work a trail down Klaus’ stomach. “No. No. I’ll just...”

She leapt on him like a tiger, pouncing between his parted legs and reached for him, feeling the length of him through straining plaid. He let out an excited huff, eyes rolling back in his head and then forward, trying to focus on her. “Yes. No... I mean...” she swallowed his attempt at the last words in another kiss.

Klaus considered them for a moment, locked together like this, and shuffled forwards on his knees. Slipping his fingers between her legs from behind he felt her swollen and hot through the fabric of her trousers, and sighed with deep pleasure. He closed his eyes, felt his way to her clit and squeezed it lightly between two fingertips. She squealed slightly into Five’s mouth and went rigidly still.

Klaus smiled wickedly this time. “Well, this is a delicious tangle to be in.” He reached around to the button of her trousers and slipped it free of its fastening, slid the waistband over the curve of her bottom, let the pads of his thumbs trail over the skin as he admired it. She released Five and leant back against Klaus, arching her back and pressing herself into him, winding her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her lightly where her neck joined the shoulder, running his hands across the bare skin at her waist and unbuttoning her shirt as Five watched. The thin material fell away over her breasts leaving a lace bra exposed. Klaus slipped one breast out its confinement and ran the flat of his palm over her nipple. He pressed himself into her, hard against the softness, and rubbed himself leisurely into the crevice of her bottom as he played with her breast.

Five got up onto his knees, clearly torn, unable to look away. Her eyes fluttered open, dreamy and half lost in the pleasure of Klaus’ attention. Five’s jaw set, and with an urgent motion he shrugged off his blazer, lunged towards her and kissed the bare skin of her chest fervently before freeing her other breast and setting his mouth to the bud of her nipple. He flicked his tongue over it, felt it harden, sucked it into his mouth as he ran his fingers down her stomach and between her legs where Klaus had been a moment before. He rubbed her, swollen and hot, through the silk of her panties. She squirmed with pleasure, pressing herself into Five’s fingers, breath catching in her throat as Five eased the thin fabric aside and eased his fingers into the clefts of her soft, wet folds. She sucked in a deep breath as he found her clit, a finger either side of it, the slightest of pressure. Her head fell back against Klaus, who gave his brother a sardonic smile. “And I thought you were a virgin.” Five gave him a sarcastic look through narrowed eyes. “I spent five years working for the Commission. What do you think I did in my time off?”  
“Math?”  
“Apart from math.”  
Klaus assumed mock-offended expression. “I’m sure I don’t know…”  
“Well, now you do.” He turned back to her, fingers still dancing around her engorged clit, withdrew them – to a mewl of discontentment – and looked her in the eye as he stuck his wet fingers into his mouth and sucked them with a feline smile. “Allow me to demonstrate…” He grabbed her waist and pressed himself hip to hip with her with a groan and a pained look, then started a trail of kisses that travelled from her neck down her sternum, across her stomach and to the fine, curled hair between her legs. He inhaled deeply and slid his tongue between the curls to find her clit one more. She cried, braced herself against Klaus and let Five drape one of her thighs over his shoulder so his tongue could travel deeper. Klaus, still a little bemused, was spurred into action, slipping a hand between her spread legs from behind where he found her drenched to her thighs and ready for the finger that circled her entrance twice and then pushed, gently and firmly, into her.

She would have collapsed if the brothers hadn’t been holding her firmly in place between their bodies.

Klaus found her g-spot swollen and slid his knuckle against it, one, twice, again, then again, and again. She wasn’t ready for the effect it had on her and with Five’s tongue moving in silky waves across her clit she lost control and exploded with an unexpected ferocity, without warning or a fragment of control. Klaus watched with his head cocked as she threw hers back and issued a guttural cry from deep in her throat, seized Five’s hair and bucked against him until she crumpled. She was still grinding herself onto Klaus’ fingers, panting and red-faced, as Five scrambled from beneath her looking both pleased and a little concerned. “Jesus…” she croaked, “um.. sorry. I wasn’t really… ready…”

The front door slammed. Luther’s voice rang out below them. “Five? Klaus? It’s time…”

They looked at each other in panic. “Shit!”

Klaus shrugged and held his hands out, one still slick and virtually dripping. “Go… I just need some...” he looked down at himself. “A pillow. Or a very large overcoat if anyone happens to have one.” His look saddened as he contemplated what was now throbbing under his skirt.

Five didn’t give it another thought as he grabbed her wrist with one hand, his blazer with the other, and blinked them both upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy and delicious. Not sure about the nutritional content.

Klaus managed to arrange himself artfully on the sofa in the moments before Luther steamed in. Tissue had – obviously - not been forthcoming so he had simply licked his hand clean. The taste of her on his tongue wasn’t helping his situation.

“Klaus where’s Five?”  
“Oh hi Luther... good to see you too.”  
Luther huffed out of his nostrils. Klaus waved a louche hand in the vague direction of the bar. “Oh I don’t know… upstairs somewhere. Hey where’s Diego?”  
“Following a lead.” Luther strode over to the doorway and leaned around the frame as he yelled “FIVE! I’m back!” through the layers of the house.

Klaus sighed gently, regretfully, to himself for the loss of what had promised to be an interesting diversion from the too serious events unfolding around them. She really was something else... His hand, hanging limply over the side of the sofa, brushed against a tumbler which, he discovered with some small pleasure, still had a dribble of whisky in the bottom. He tipped it all into his mouth and swallowed heavily as he contemplated the repeating pattern in the cut glass, resolving to think of laughing babies, politicians, metal braces and anything else that would wilt the erection still barking at him under the cushion he was hugging to his crotch.

\-----

They both flinched as Luther bellowed Five’s name clearly from two full floors below. He looked her up and down for an awkward moment, standing in her dishevelled underwear and open chiffon shirt, ran his hand through his hair, rubbed the back of his neck, stared at the floor between his shoes. “I should… go and see Luther and Diego.” He gestured to the en suite of the guest bedroom. “Make yourself at home.” He took a stride towards the door. She put a hand out to stop him. “I’m not finished.”  
“In the scheme of things I’m pretty sure that’s not what matters right now…”  
“Diego isn’t here yet.”  
He squinted slightly at her. “You can tell that?”  
“I can tell that.” They eyeballed each other.  
“I still need to go and see Luther.”  
“And I still need you.” She pressed her fingertips into his chest, stepped into the space between them. “Are you going to try and save the world with _that_ …” she ran a finger up the front of his shorts “between your legs?”  
He shuddered. “There’s a long-held theory that withholding sexual satisfaction increases athletic performance. In men.”  
“Bollocks.” She stepped in closer and cupped his. His eye widened. “That theory has been roundly refuted. I can point you towards the relevant literature if you wish…” She stroked him through the thick material between his skin and hers. He bit his tongue. She pushed him, fingertips of one hand still on his chest, to take a step backwards. He stumbled and took one, then two steps back before he regained his balance and brought his hand up to her arm to stop her. Her eyes snapped to his fingers, squeezing the flesh of her forearm tightly. She leaned right into him as she brushed her lips against his ear and said “give me _five_ minutes of your time.” She licked the rim of his ear, sucked his earlobe into her mouth, stroking him, hard and straining beneath her hand. She bit down on the earlobe and a desperate pant escaped his lips. She didn’t wait for any other invitation but shoved him backwards into the low armchair she had been maneuvering him toward and straddled him before he had time to change his mind, grinding down. She grabbed his chin between her fingers, lowered her mouth to his, and kissed him. Her tongue slid between unresisting lips as he relented, one hand grasping the back of her neck and the other squeezing a breast roughly. She all but ripped the button off his shorts and dragged them down his thighs. Warm fingers ran up the smooth length of him once, and she slid the pad of her thumb over the sweet, sensitive spot where his foreskin was attached. He squirmed with the sudden, intense sensation; she smiled impishly, waiting to see what he would do. He froze. She pushed aside the ruined slip of material that had been serving as her panties when she donned it this morning and parted herself so that she could slide her slick clit against the head of his cock where her thumb was currently rendering him trapped under her attentions. Hand sliding from her neck down the length of her spine he pushed, gently, against the small of her back to tilt her hips forwards and the blunt tip of him nudged into her. Using her own weight she let him feel every millimetre as she slowly encompassed him, opened for him, relished the insistent pressure of him inside her. His fingers began to dig painfully into her hips, and she kissed him greedily, feeling his breathing become erratic on her face and his heartbeat drumming through his ribcage. She rocked into him and the rhythm began, unrelenting and climbing fast until she was driving herself down onto him, clinging on as he thrust upwards, panting, kissing, biting each other. She cried out sharply against his mouth and he shattered inside her in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly mild Sub/Dom, Klaus top.

Diego had crawled back into the mansion half dead less than an hour later. Five hadn’t been able to tolerate being in the same room as either her or Klaus and actually appeared relieved when Diego’s return had provided its horrible distraction. He left urgently and had yet to return. Luther was drifting around displaying a typical lack of purpose. He had ended up back in Sir Reignald’s study, poring over his unopened mission reports once again. Vanya was missing. Alisson was halfway across the country.

Klaus was drunk beyond functioning. She had carried him up to bed with his arm slung around her shoulders as he had slurred a teasing reprimand at her for sleeping with Five, somehow aware – or at least suspicious - of what had happened after they had evaded Luther’s sudden interruption. She could feel, under all that delirium, a knot of genuine anger: more than frustration, more than disappointment. She had not intended to abandon him. She hadn’t intended to wrap Five into this casual dalliance she had been enjoying with Klaus for the last few days. She hadn’t intended for any of this to happen. It just... had. It was difficult her sometimes, resisting impulsive behaviours when everyone in the room was full of them.

The excuse rang hollow inside her.

She turned over for the hundredth time, flipped the pillow over to the cold side, again. Stared through open eyes at the darkness, unable to sleep.

At some point the faint smell of tobacco smoke drifted into the room through the gap under the door. _Klaus_. She swung out of bed, feet dangling above the floorboards in the cool night air as she wavered and thought better of it. Changed her mind. Her toes touched the dense burr of Persian rug and she felt her way around the edge of the bed, using the sliver of light that also seeped in from the hallway to arrive at the door. She felt for the smooth handle, twisted it. The hall was lit by a glow from the stairwell at its end. She let her mind feel its way along the corridor. Klaus was awake. Luther was not. No Five still. She stretched a little further; Diego was unconscious below, Pogo was close to him, awake.

She padded quietly across the hall in her bare feet. A sudden creak beneath the ball of her right foot caused her heart to miss a whole beat before she remembered that she was not a naughty child out of bed late. Or maybe she was. She certainly guilty, but put the rest of her foot down and strode over to Klaus’ room. She didn’t knock – she just opened it and slipped inside.

He was lying on his back in lamplight, still dressed – as much as he ever was - staring out of the window at a sky saturated with the orange brown glow of the city’s streetlights. He lifted his head slightly as she came in, raised an eyebrow, and lay back again. She sat on the end of the bed and trailed her fingers across the tips of his bare toes. “Talk to me.”

He didn’t look at her, but took a long drag of the cigarette between his lips. The end burned brightly in the semi-darkness.

“Are you...hurting?”

He smiled without any warmth, blew the smoke back out between his lips and sat up through the grey haze. “Why are you even asking? I mean, it’s you, right?” He flapped his hands at her. “You already know the answer.” He leaned back onto his elbows and eyeballed her in a direct challenge.

She pursed her lips and looked out at the muddy night sky of the city, contemplating what to tell him, wondering why the hell she hadn’t worked it out before coming in here. She turned back. “You didn’t appear to have a problem with Five being involved when we were all together.” He gave a hollow laugh and put a hand to his chest, mock outraged. “I didn’t expect that the two of you to just... fuck off and carry on!”  
“I didn’t intend for that to happen.”  
He gave her a hard look. It was as good a confession. “You fucked my brother?! Without me?”  
She lost her temper. “Do you have any idea how bizarre you sound?!”  
Klaus waved a hand and rolled his eyes. “It’s a Hargreeves speciality. Apparently.”  
“Klaus… sexual attraction between non-related siblings is extremely common. Much more so than is commonly acknowledged since it’s considered taboo by association with genuine incest but frankly, given the amount of shared trauma in this household I’m not surprised that you cling to each other like a family of crazed bonobos.”

He laughed with a bitter humour, and sucked another lungful of smoke from his dwindling cigarette. She relieved him of it and took a drag herself... noting that he had let her take it without a fight. So... progress could be made.  
“I’m not judging you if you feel that way towards him.”  
He sighed melodramatically. “My feelings don’t seem to have much sway over what’s happening here.” He paused for a moment. “It’s not Five. I mean… Jesus, if anyone ever needed a good fuck it’s him. But I thought we had, y’know, a… _thing_ … going on here.” She shuffled up the bed, used the pretext of stubbing the cigarette out in a small bowl on the window sill to turn into the space between them and face him. “Is there any chance of making it up to you?”  
His eyebrows shot up. She gave him an earnest, wide-eyed look. “I really am sorry. It wasn’t intended to hurt. I got a bit carried away but...” she stretched out on the bed and crossed her wrists above her head. “I am willing to do what it takes to make amends.” He cocked his head to one side, musing upon what she was offering, trailed a finger over the skin of her stomach, left bare as she stretched her arms. After a moment he smiled. “You drive a hard bargain. But you will be paying in kind.” He dug a hand underneath her and flipped her over with ease and wiry strength. He pulled the cotton pyjama bottoms someone had lent her to sleep in down with one swift movement and sunk his teeth into one round buttock. She squealed, the shock of the sudden pain travelling through her like a lightning bolt as he inhaled the scents of her. He spread her with his other hand and pushed her up onto her knees, open and exposed, thrust his tongue inside her without warning as he slipped his free hand under his skirt. She was barely wet when he straightened behind her and rubbed the head of his cock against her. He spread her wide, and pushed himself firmly and insistently inside of her.

She bit her lip, eyes squeezed tight, and relaxed around him.

He leaned over her shoulder and gave the jealousy that had been gnawing at him all day full rein. His voice rumbled softly into her ear: “Is this how Five fucked you?” She hesitated momentarily and he gave a sudden, rough thrust in response. “Huh?” A command, not a question. His right hand slithered across her hip and down her belly, parting her to pinch her clit tightly between two fingers. “Tell me,” he breathed into the nape of her neck as she cried out, “exactly what happened.”

She told him everything. How it had been her, not him, who had insisted. That she had pushed Five into the chair and mounted him. How desperate they had both been, straining at the seams. How she had been able to sense that he had been wanting her. How badly it made her want him. How ready she was as she slid slowly down the length of him and how it had taken mere minutes of that wild and desperate sex for her to come again. How they had kissed while they came, and he had swallowed her orgasm as he had his own.

Klaus laid his forehead between her shoulders as he listened, moving from resentment to pleasure in the recounting, pumping rhythmically now rather than angrily as he was swept along by her gasped, pornographic narration of sex with Five. He nipped the skin of her back between his teeth, on the edge of his own control, as each silken thrust shunted her towards the edge she was due to fall over. He nudged her towards it again, fingertips flicking rather than rubbing her clit to remind her she was still being chastised. Flick. A spark went up her spine as he nudged her towards the cliff edge. Flick. It went down her thighs to her knees. Flick. Flick. Flick and she tumbled off the ledge, buried her face in the pillow to muffle the howl that came out of her throat as she bucked back violently against him as each wave crashed over. Klaus laughed, then groaned, and let her convulsions carry him over the edge too.

\-----

Exhausted and battered from his investigation into what had happened to Diego, Five slid down the other side of the bedroom wall: desolate and trapped in the feeling that he couldn’t put a name to as it seared through him, listening to them come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale... longer than other chapters and with a tiny twist at the end for you.

The following days had been challenging in more ways than one. First Pogo had interrupted her with Klaus in the kitchen. He got much closer than Luther had to busting this whole thing wide open with his lighter, more considered step. They heard his cane click on the stairs at the last minute and pulled sloppily apart, shoving themselves hastily back into their clothes as he rounded the corner. He had given them both a long stare before imparting his news. There hadn’t been time, in light of what he had said, to finish up.

She fought the next battle with an unusual level of brutality as a result. She wondered, briefly, whether she had been too quick to correct Five in his assertion about pent up sexual energy being an asset as she blew a stranger’s head clean off his shoulders.

Then she got trapped in a corner with Five. Hungry and tired, he hadn’t been able to blink them out of trouble. She made a mental note to carry a sugary snack in future as he paced in front of the rubble blocking their exit, cursing it roundly. It had been hard for her to focus, while waiting for the others to dig them out, through the tangled mess of anxiety, desire, and shame that whirred through his overactive mind as his thoughts drifted with the passing minutes towards his discomfort around her. She had reached out to connect with him but he batted her back furiously.

And now? Now, in the aftermath, she was left with a maddening combination of anger towards both of them and a heavy, slithering coil of desire that wound in continuous circles low in her belly.

She retreated for a day. And then she returned with intent.

\-----

Klaus she found in the courtyard, sitting hunched over a cigarette on a stone bench and muttering, whether to himself or to someone else she couldn’t quite tell. She touched him lightly on the shoulder. “Klaus.”

He looked up. “Oh hey you!”

“Don’t do fake cheery with me.”

He shrugged and hugged himself. She sat next to him and reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear. He sighed and gave her an open, wounded look. She pursed her lips, sighed back. “We ought to talk. About this thing between us. With Five.”

“I know...” He rolled his eyes.

“Before we go and find him, I want you to know that I adore you. Every inch of you.”

“Well,” he said, stretching, “I guess someone has to.” He rose from the bench. “Shall we?” She reached for his hand and stretched her mind to find Five.

\-----

He was in an armchair in the library, feet in front of the fire and staring into the flames with a look of intense concentration. A glass of something strong hung limply from his hand, glinting gold in the firelight. Not quite sober, not quite drunk, and very, very lost. He looked up at them as they approached and gave a small, derisive snort. “Really?”

She stopped a few feet in front of him and dug her hands into her pockets. “Yep.”

“Then let me make this very simple for you. I’m not interested.”

She felt Klaus shrink behind her. She arched an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

Five smiled widely and unkindly as he gesticulated with his glass towards his brother. “He’s all yours.” He turned his gaze back to the fire, jaw set firmly.

She considered him for a moment, then reached into him, boundaries be damned. He was desperate for a fight.

No.

He was desperate for a _beating_.

“Ok.” She turned on her heel, took Klaus by the hand, and walked back out of the room. She felt the keen of Five’s sudden regret like a punch in the chest as she stepped through the doorway and walked on, tugging Klaus behind her.

\-----

Klaus collapsed backwards on the bed and stared at the canopy above him. “Well that was awful. But somehow easier than I expected.”

“Makes things simpler I guess.” She closed the door of her guest room with a click and leaned her forehead against the cool wood, hand still encasing the doorknob. She drew a deep breath, then turned back to Klaus with a genuine smile. “But I guess we’ve got time to play with now. Or time to play, anyway.” She covered the ground between them in a few broad steps and bounced onto the bed, clambering on top of him. She pushed the short vest he was wearing up his stomach with both hands and kissed the bare skin between them. “No time like the present?” she mumbled against his skin. He sighed deeply, relaxing beneath her and she ran his tongue around his belly button and trailed kisses down to the waistband of his trousers. Klaus smiled and ran his hands through her hair. “Well, if you insist...”

She did. She ran her fingers over him, teasing, undoing buttons slowly as she locked her gaze onto his and slid the thin material down over his hips. He was only half ready – she could hardly blame him after that brief interaction with Five – so she rubbed her cheek against the silky skin that twitched against her and ran a hand up his left thigh. Raked her nails down the right thigh and felt him swell. She looked up with a devilish grin, slithered off the bed and crossed the room to pull the belt from a bathrobe that lay neatly folded across the back of the armchair in the corner. The same armchair, she thought sadly, where Five had... Klaus raised his head and arched an eyebrow. She put the thought out of her head and smiled back, winding the belt neatly around her hand. “I am very much of a mind, Klaus Hargreeves, to get _exactly_ what I want today.” She straddled him again and crossed his wrists over his head. His eyes rolled back as he looked up at them, trapped beneath her hand. “Don’t let me get in your way” he said with insincere innocence as she bound them tightly.

She relieved herself of her shirt and stood up, towering over him. Slowly she unbuttoned her own trousers and climbed out of them, giving him a good look up the length of her body from below. She hopped off the bed, threw their clothes against the wall with a show of indifference and then crawled back between his legs. She slipped her tongue between her lips and touched the tip of it gently to the tip of him, then withdrew and brought a hand up to fondle his balls very, very gently, running over the soft skin with delicate care. He sucked in a breath, both desperate and unready for the sensation, so she kissed him, through the tight curls and back up his belly, over his chest, up his throat over his Adam’s apple and chin until she reached his soft, slightly parted lips. She slipped her tongue between them as she ran her hands back down his flanks, felt him wriggle beneath the slight tickle of her fingertips, and kissed him deeply. Her thoughts evaporated, lost in the sensation of his slick, wet mouth. He kissed her back with fervour, then clamped his mouth shut, teasingly, a small act of resistance and a half-smile on his face. She dove into him again, pushing his arms down into the mattress, insistent, and plundered for the satisfaction she had been devoid of for days. The coil of desire in her belly slithered heavily on itself, begging for relief. She thrust her hips against him, lace panties scraping the delicate skin of his sensitive cock. He winced as she pressed herself into him fully to feel the hard-soft pressure of him against her clit, bit his lower lip as he groaned in surrender, and her eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure drove a lightning bolt down her thighs.

An arrow of yearning pierced her belly.

Not hers.

For a moment she froze. A peal of laughter burst from her lips and she pushed herself up from their kiss. She sat atop Klaus, counting heartbeats, mind no longer in the room with him but in the hallway beyond.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four _._

_Five._

She was at the door so fast he didn’t even have the chance to blink away. He was standing, frozen and tense, in a stance that suggested he was ready to run, his feet already trying to carry him away. A hot blush crept from under his shirt collar up his throat, stealing towards wide eyes. She could almost hear his blood thundering. His lips parted slightly as he tried to find something to say, to explain, but she didn’t give him time to utter whatever nonsense was forming on them.

She grabbed his tie and yanked him through the door, slammed it shut behind them. She wound the tie tightly in her fist, shoving him roughly against the hard wood and pressing her weight into him so he couldn’t escape. She brought her face right up to his.

“You’re so full of shit.”

His nostrils flared at the scent of her so close. Her eyes raked Five’s face and settled on his lips. “We’re going to need to do something about that.” she whispered into them, brushing them lightly with her own. She yanked Five forwards, spun them both around, and shoved him backwards, releasing his tie from her grip. “Now. Get onto the bed with your brother.”

He sat down heavily on the end of the bed.

“I...”

“I don’t care. We’ve had this conversation. Are you in or are you out?”

He looked between them, desperate and coy.

“In” he said softly.

“Good. Strip. Watch. Touch yourself. Get involved when you’re ready.” She strode back to the bed, crawled back on top of Klaus, angry, horny, delighted. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as Klaus lay back beneath her, bemused. She grounded herself in the feel of his skin. She felt the end of the bed rise as Five got up, heard him kick his shoes off and she lowered herself to Klaus for another kiss, raising her hips so that Five could see exactly what he was being offered. She felt, rather than heard him, suck in a sharp breath. Her rough kiss softened a little and she listened to him shed his clothes with a rumpled hiss of fabric. The bed groaned as Five kneeled on the end of it once more. Klaus thrust himself up between her legs and nudged her expectantly. Uncertainty rolled off of Five in waves even as he reached forward and peeled the lace of her panties down her thighs so that Klaus could thrust against her again, rubbing himself into the folds of her, slick and ready. Five slid his hands down the back of her thighs and her mind relaxed suddenly under his touch. The _needing_ had been driving her mad. His hands retraced their path up the back of her legs then he trailed light fingertips down the cleft that opened over every sensitive spot she owned. He pressed two fingertips softly into her then continued down Klaus’ shaft, trailing her wetness down his length and over his balls before withdrawing his touch. Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. She lifted her head and groaned. She reached over Klaus’ head and unbound his hands swiftly, rolled onto her back beside him as he rubbed his wrists. She patted the bed, and Five lay down against her.

Sandwiched between their hot bodies, she sighed in relief and pleasure. Five’s mouth found hers as his fingers whispered down her side, and Klaus kissed her behind the ear as he reached over and ran a hand up Five’s thigh. Five seized a little at his touch so she put her hand over Klaus’ and they stroked him together, pushing his thighs open for her to run her fingers up the inside of his leg and up the length of him as Klaus’ fingers parted her and slid over her clit.

Five pulled away from the kiss, mouth still hanging open. She rolled on top of him and lowered herself gently onto his straining cock. He grasped her hips, desperate, resisting the urge to thrust, pushing it out through his fingertips in a bruising grip.

Klaus whined. “Why does he get first go?” She smiled and pulled him up onto his knees. His hand slid into her hair at the nape of her neck and he pulled her into another kiss. “I wouldn’t worry too much, you won’t be waiting long” she murmured. She ran her hands over his tight buttocks and slim hips and found him with light strokes, using both her hands to please him while she rocked her hips gently against Five’s agitated body. Five’s grip grew steadily tighter until the pressure made her look down. “I think,” she said, turning back to Klaus “we’re going to have to let him come before we continue.” She lifted herself a little and let Five use his iron grasp on her hips to thrust up into her. Gasping, breathless urgency drove him into her until she knew the next thrust would be the last and she wrenched out of his grip and off him. He looked up, shocked, contractions running visibly through his stomach muscles as he came helplessly on himself.

“What?!”

She grinned widely. “I didn’t say it would be satisfying... you just need your pressure gauge tweaking.” Klaus laughed as Five pushed himself up onto his elbows. He shook his head. “That’s not...”  
“The second one will be better anyway. And you have energy to burn. Now...” She kneeled down on the bed in front of Klaus who moved behind her and slid into the aching space that Five’s desperation had left. “Clean yourself up and come and make yourself useful.” She groaned, stretched her arms out in front of her and lowered a cheek to the bed as Klaus began to thrust into her. 

Five gawped, still outraged, as she began to grind back into Klaus. Another low moan escaped her, muffled as she pressed her face into the bed. Five reached over for the box of tissues on the bedside table, mopped the cooling come off his belly, and tossed the sticky tissues onto the floor. She turned to look at Five with dark eyes, reached for him and intertwined her fingers with his. “Come,” she said. He hesitated, for a moment, looking them over. A deep, pink flush was spreading across Klaus’ chest and throat, bare and outstretched as he let his head fall back and his eyes close. Five squeezed her fingers between his as he made a decision, then wriggled his shoulders into the space beneath them. His hot tongue found her clit and circled it and she cried with pleasure, pulling his hips to her face so she could please him too. He had barely softened, balls still tight, and she took him into her mouth greedily, hungry, and began to work her wet mouth down the length of him. Five reached a hand above his head and cupped Klaus’ balls, raked his fingernails over them. Klaus began to lose his control, thrusting harder and faster until his breath stopped in his chest and he froze, teetering on the edge of orgasm. She bucked back into him frantically, seizing the back of Five’s thighs and digging her nails into his skin as she ground into Klaus, mewling, and began to shake with the need for release. Five gripped her waist tightly and moved his flickering tongue to the tender underside of her clit, Klaus still buried inside her, quivering, immobilized by the sensation of Five’s tongue on the other side of her flesh and her tightening contractions around him. Stars began to burst in front of her eyes and an orgasm tore out of her throat as Klaus moved again in short, urgent thrusts and came inside her with his own groan of pure pleasure. Five followed the sound of Klaus’ orgasm as her aftershocks made her tremble against his tongue and he tumbled violently over the edge again, thrusting into her mouth as her cries vibrated along the length of him.

\-----

They collapsed into a pile, a tangle of shaking limbs that sprawled across the bed. She rolled off of Five, panting, and Klaus wriggled sideways so his fingers could reach the soft skin of her belly which he stroked gently. Five lay face up, staring into space with his arms outstretched.

Finally, she let out a long, shuddering, satisfied sigh. “I’m hungry.” Klaus snorted a laugh.

“I.. can’t believe I just... we just...” Five stopped, unable to find the words he needed to describe what had happened.

Klaus’ laugh turned into a lazy smile. “Oh, it’s fine. As Luther likes to say – _it’s not like we’re actually related_. Besides...” he raised his hand and pointed vaguely to an empty corner of the room. “Ben’s been watching the whole time with his tentacles out.”


End file.
